


Breakfast in Bed

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Noctis wants to treat his husband.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoobydoob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoobydoob/gifts).



> HI SHOOBY I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CUTE IGNOCT FLUFFY SMUT

There are a few things that Noct has learned over the course of his life. First, the Astrals give no fucks and will definitely use you to their advantage. Second, no matter what you do, no matter what you say, there will be vegetables in your curry whether you like it or not. There’s no escaping them, divine beings and carrots both.

Third, and most important: Ignis Scientia was, is, and will be the most important thing in his life. It didn’t take a lot of deliberation for Noctis to come to this conclusion. As a child, he would’ve argued that Ignis was his very best friend and nothing would come between them. As a teenager, his argument would be that no one understood him the same way Ignis did; he never had to explain himself, never had to compensate for who he truly was.

Now, as an adult, Ignis is so much more than his best friend and confidant. More than just a lover or his adviser. Ignis is his  _ world _ . Lucis could crumble around him once again, but as long as Ignis is by his side it wouldn’t matter.

It’s with this idea in mind that Noctis woke up early that morning. Ignis had finally returned from an ambassadorship to Tenebrae. Besides ruminating on Ravus’ prior affections for Ignis or worrying that his husband simply wasn’t sleeping enough, Noctis had occupied his time with learning. He was determined to give Ignis everything the man had given him so many times over so many years.

He would make him breakfast.

It seemed to be a daunting task, and once he’d settled into his station with eggs, bread, bacon, and fruit, it certainly was. He was a godsdamned  _ king _ , not a chef. There had never been a moment in his life where he’d felt the need or had the skill to go beyond Cup Noodle, and even Gladio said he didn’t cook that right.

Still, he wants to do something nice for Ignis. He wants to do all those little things he hasn’t gotten to do yet. It couldn’t be that hard to make eggs, right? And Specs always made pancakes look easy. He’d quickly learned that those things needed a lot of heat to cook well and not leave a soggy middle. He could only hope that the smoke wouldn’t wake Ignis.

By the third misshapen, soggy pancake, Noctis realizes he has no idea what he is doing.

Toast it is. At least Ebony comes in a can- all he needs to do is pour it in a mug and heat it up, just how Ignis likes it. And bacon can’t be that hard right?

As smoke starts to rise and an errant drop of bacon grease ignites, Noct isn’t so sure anymore.

He’s turned off the heat and smothered the flame with a towel, thank goodness, before Ignis wakes up. The toast has survived the toaster and the microwave begins to beep to let him know it’s done. The king opens the microwave as fast as he can before it wakes his sleeping husband, nearly dropping the steaming hot cup in the process. Dignity and grace befitting a king, he tells himself, as he nurses a slightly-burned fingertip. 

“Noct?” He can hear Ignis call from the bathroom.

“Fuck,” he whispers. “Stay there! I’ll be right in!”

“Is that smoke I smell?”

Noctis winces. “No!?”

He quickly gathers what little breakfast he’s actually managed to make: two pieces of  _ very _ crispy bacon, toast smeared with apricot jam, and a cup of Ebony, piping hot, served black. It’s not Ignis’ ideal breakfast, but Noctis had seen him eat it plenty of times at camp, and Ignis always tells him it’s the thought that counts.

Maybe that was sarcastic, or in jest, but whatever. Perhaps Ignis will be pleased that for once, outside of Council chambers, his king was listening that one time.

“Majesty, what on Eos are you doing?” Ignis groans, leaning over to check his cell phone. “At  _ six in the morning _ on a Saturday!?”

“Uh,” Noctis says, holding the plate and mug up with a sheepish grin. The light filtering through the curtains covering their floor-to-ceiling windows paints the room in an ethereal glow and Noctis can see his sleep-addled lover still trying to process what exactly is happening. He’s never seen Ignis like this- it’s adorable and sends a happy little twinge twisting through his insides. “Making you breakfast.”

His emerald eyes crinkle, warping the scar that graces his left eye socket. It’s a reminder for Noct; a reminder of everything Ignis has given, a reminder of everything Noct is lucky for. Ignis saved his life that day, like he has on many days.

“Thank you, Maj- Noct,” Ignis says with a warm smile. “What did you make me?”

Noctis cringes. “I  _ tried _ to make eggs, pancakes, and bacon.”

Ignis’ eyes widen and his eyebrows raise, crinkling his forehead in little wrinkles that are still new to Noctis. Ten years will do that to a man, though. Time is perhaps the most relentless, impenetrable enemy the King has ever faced. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use a stove, Noctis.”

“Yeah, well. That’s why you’re having toast and bacon and Ebony for breakfast,” Noctis laughs.

Ignis chuckles, but sounds pleased all the same. Noct waits for him to push himself up on their mountain of pillows and make himself comfortable before setting the tray in his lap. He admits his presentation isn’t great- he could’ve done with less crumbs- but at least he thought to bring jam for the toast, and the bacon isn’t totally overcooked. Ignis takes the steaming cup of Ebony from him and drinks a long draught, dropping his head back to the pillows and sighing.

“Thank you, love,” Ignis says, cracking an eye open and smiling at his husband.

“That’s not all,” Noctis says, “I’ll be right back.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“A surprise, dummy. I’m not gonna spoil it.”

Noctis trots off to the bathroom to get the hot water going. Their tub is big, big enough for two to sit quite comfortably, and it’ll take awhile to fill up. Noctis drizzles the bath oils in anyway; he knows Ignis won’t admit it, but enjoys the aromatic bubbles that top the water in light, fluffy mountains.

“Is that the tub running?” Ignis asks with a wry smile as Noctis returns to the bedroom. He’s pleased to see the toast is gone, and the Ebony, too. Ignis is picking at the bacon, though. There’s a little pile of charcoaled chunks of meat that supersede Ignis’ tolerance for crispiness. Noctis laughs a big laugh as he sees Ignis tuck it under the second piece of bacon that’s obviously too burned for the adviser’s tastes.

“I’ll call the kitchen.”

“Oh, darling, that’s not necessary. Breakfast was delicious.”

Noctis gives him a pointed look. “I’ll call the kitchen. Omelettes?”

“Perhaps waffles with fruit,” Ignis says, his emerald eyes simmering with a sultry look. “I’d like something sweet today.”

Noctis can feel the blush tingeing his cheeks and turns away to the phone on the wall to call the kitchen. He asks, politely, if they wouldn’t mind bringing waffles, fresh fruit, and whipped cream. Of course, they’re happy to oblige- the head chef has argued that since Noctis brought the dawn and she will bring him food anytime, day or night, as long as she lives- but the King still feels silly asking her to do something so trivial.

When Noctis comes back, Ignis is laying in bed, the covers pushed down past his navel, drawing cerulean eyes to the thatch of ashy blonde hair that trails below it. Rolling his lip between his teeth, he catches sight of Ignis’ gaze focused on him. The adviser smiles and lifts his hips up off the mattress in a stretch Noct knows is for him.

“Come on,” Noctis laughs, leaning over to kiss his husband and set a hand on the firm plane of his abdominals. “Bath.”

Ignis hums a happy sound at Noct’s touch. “You don’t want to join me in bed?”

“Not yet,” Noctis murmurs against his lips. “Now, before the tub overflows.”

“It’s been running this whole time!? Noctis.”

“What, I didn’t think you were gonna try to seduce me.”

Ignis scoffs but the smile that’s stretched wide across his face betrays him. Noctis takes his husband by the hand, leading him into their spacious master bath. The tub is perfectly full for the two of them to sit in. Ignis, already naked, settles into the warm water, taking a scoop of bubbles to sniff.

“Sylleblossom. Lovely.”

“Your favorite.”

Ignis smiles. “So it is.”

Noct undresses and lowers himself into the steaming bath. The hot water feels lovely against the tense musculature of his back- he’ll never truly recover from that Marilith attack no matter how many decades he spends floating through Astral planes- and the king sighs, settling in. Ignis sets his legs atop Noctis’ as they sit facing each other.

“Why?”

“Hmm?” Noctis asks with a knowing smile.

“Why are you doing all this?”

“Let me wash your hair,” Noctis says softly, caressing Ignis’ calf before the water. He’s not done yet. He knows there’s years of little acts like this he wants to perform before he’ll feel like he’s finally made up for lost time. That doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy every single one of them. Ignis’ bemused smile is just the cherry on top of the cake.

Ignis settles between his thighs without argument. Noctis tucks his nose behind Ignis’ ear, kissing the soft, tender skin as his fingers trace the scars that encompass his left arm in a silent act of gratitude. The adviser just barely quivers under his intimate touches.

“Tilt your head back,” Noct whispers. As Ignis quietly obeys, Noct uses the old cup sitting on the rim to pour water over Ignis’ messy hair, drenching it, before squeezing a dollop of shampoo in his palm. He rubs it between his hands before sinking his fingers into the wet, brown locks.

“Noct,” Ignis says, his voice breathy as his body melts a little more into his King’s front.

Noct makes a quiet, soothing sound as he massages Ignis’ scalp. The adviser becomes practically gooey in his husband’s lap, allowing him to tilt his head however he pleases. A strangled little moan that escapes his lips goes straight to Noct’s rising erection.

“Ignis,” Noctis mutters. “Distracting me.”

“Sorry, your Majesty,” He purrs, tracing his fingertips up Noct’s thighs. “You never did answer my question?”

“What, why am I doing all this?”

“Yes, love.”

“Tilt your head again, Specs.”

Noct flushes the shampoo from Ignis’ hair with water from the bath, watching as thick rivulets drip from his hair. It’s longer than he’s ever had it. Noct loves the way it drapes across his forehead in the evenings when the pompadour comes down and Ignis is no longer the hand of the King for the day; he becomes Ignis, Iggy, Specs,  _ his. _

“I want to take care of you, Iggy,” Noctis murmurs, nosing his husband’s cheek, who turns into the gentle touch. “I wanna make you feel good.”

Ignis leans his head back against Noct’s shoulder. He wastes no time in peppering the almond column of his throat with gentle kisses. It hasn’t been long since the sun has returned, but Ignis’ skin still absorbs it like a sponge and the adviser isn’t pale like he was the night Noct returned from his time in the Crystal. The memory of that night stirs him further.

“I’m not sure who’s enjoying this more,” Ignis teases, gently grinding his backside against Noct’s hard length. “You, or me.”

“Me, definitely,” Noct whispers in his ear. “I get to treat you,” he adds, slipping his hand below the water to tease Ignis’ erection. “In whatever way you want.”

“Majesty-”

“Yes, Ignis?” Noct whispers, his gentle caresses turning into something more intentional as he grips Ignis’ length and strokes it. His husband shivers and arches into the touch.

“ _ Please. _ ”

Noct enfolds him in his arms and presses a kiss to Ignis’ temple. “Whatever you want, Specs. I’ll give it to you.”

A faint blush tinges Ignis’ cheeks as he whispers, “I want you, Noctis.”

“Then you can have me,” He murmurs boldly. “Get out and dry off, I’ll meet you in bed.”

“Yes, my King,” Ignis says, turning to kiss Noctis before clambering out of the tub. Noctis watches little streams of water run down Ignis’ toned body, fitting in his favorite nooks and crevices of the form he knows so well. Perhaps better than his own, he thinks, as he notes little scars and moles that even Ignis can’t see.

He drains the tub, making sure not to leave any bubbles behind, before toweling off at lightning speed and making his way to the bedroom. There, he finds Ignis, spread across the sheets, palming himself. Biting his lip as he looks at Noctis, he grips himself and gasps.

“Gods, you’re somethin’ else, Specs,” Noctis whispers in a reverent prayer before crawling onto the bed, framing his lover’s face with his forearms to make it easier to share languid, loving kisses with him. He can’t help but press his hips against Ignis’, rutting their heated lengths together. The silky, hard flesh of Ignis’ erection against his own has Noctis dropping his forehead to Ignis’ collarbone as he rubs them together over and over again.

“Noctis,” Ignis gasps, gripping his King’s hips with his hands to encourage the touch a little longer. Sucking on Ignis’ collarbone, Noctis teases with his teeth until the skin between them is a delightful, deep scarlet. “Majesty, gods, more.”

Reaching for the bedside drawer, Noctis fishes out a bottle of lubricant and applies it to his fingers eagerly. Sitting up on his knees and toes, he naturally spreads himself open, making it easy to dive a finger below the cleft of his ass and into his entrance.

“Noctis, please,” Ignis begs. “I want to feel every inch of you.”

“Well then,” Noctis says with a smile. “That can be arranged.”

Withdrawing his fingers from himself, Noctis crawls down the length of his husband’s body, stationing himself between his legs, opening them wide. He applies a little more lubricant to his fingers before taking his lover’s shaft in hand as easing a finger inside of his entrance. Ignis drops his head back against the mattress and closes a hand around Noct’s wrist, encouraging him to stroke him. He’s more than happy to oblige as he strokes Ignis with a flick of the wrist, squeezing around the head before sliding back down towards the root.

Ignis moans his name as Noct eases another finger inside of his body, giving them a little wriggle to encourage a stretch before scissoring them open. He knows his husband’s body well; it takes him but a moment to press his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside as he strokes his erection slowly. Ignis draws his feet closer, bending his legs at the knee and spreading himself wider for his lover.

“Good?” Noct chuckles.

“Yes, Noctis,  _ gods, _ Noctis,” Ignis pants, bucking into his fingers as Noctis touches his prostate yet again.

Noctis grins at him eagerly. “Ready for me, Iggy?”

“Always,” he says. It sounds more like a promise than an affirmation. Noctis can’t help but smile before pressing a kiss to Ignis’ thigh.

Ignis rises to kiss Noctis as he lubricates his erection, teasing at the tip of his lover’s tongue with his own as he takes his sweet time stroking himself to slick perfection. He loves when Ignis is so eager to take himself apart like this, especially when it involves his own hardness buried deep within the man. With a gentle push, Ignis is on his back again, lifting his hips in invitation as Noctis positions himself at his entrance.

“I love you, Specs,” Noctis murmurs as he presses himself against Ignis’ opening.

“And I you, N-” Ignis pauses as Noctis sheathes himself in one, smooth motion and a cry ripples from his throat. “ _ Noctis!” _

“Too hard?” Noct asks innocently, already knowing the answer.

“Gods, no, perfect,” Ignis breathes.

“Good.”

Noctis snakes his arms around Ignis’ hips, lifting his lower half from the mattress. He’s no Gladio- he can’t pick Ignis up and bounce him in his lap like he fantasized of someday doing- but he can love him like this, soldered together at their hips, slotted like lock and key. Draping Ignis’ knees over his shoulders, Noctis kisses the inside of each one before thrusting into Ignis again and again.

Each strong push of his cock into Ignis’ molten heat is punctuated with a sultry moan. Ignis scrabbles over Noct’s arms before settling his hands on Noct’s, holding them tenderly as his King rocks into him. The sounds he makes are accompanied by the staccato percussion of skin against skin and Ignis’ cry of his lover’s name as he comes is the melody of music that’s so sweet to Noct’s ears.

“Iggy,” he gasps, his voice cracking with effort.

“My king, my Noct. Come for me,” he moans.

Noct’s hands clamp down on Ignis’ as he thrusts one last time, burying himself to the hilt and relishing the soft warmth of Ignis’ body cradling his cock as he comes. Shuddering and twitching, he collapses on top of Ignis, pressing his face in the shallow valley of his chest and breathing in his salty scent. A pleased chuckle reverberates through the adviser, sending a flutter through Noct’s chest as his lover wraps him in his arms.

“Noct,” Ignis whispers with a smile, that turns into a laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Noctis asks dejectedly.

Ignis wipes his eyes before kissing Noct’s forehead. “We forgot about breakfast.”

“Mmmm,” Noct hums, nuzzling his nose further into Ignis’ body. “Nap now. Breakfast later.”

“As you wish, your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, and sacrifices to your favorite ancient deity are always appreciated.
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr @tinyconfectionary


End file.
